


Bring You Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [14]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Dehumanization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nudity, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue Missions, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony rescues Steve from the hands of the Cabal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html) prompt [ Dehumanisation [G2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo)

Tony makes his way down the hall, moving as silently as he can in a heavy suit of armor. Carefully checking each room he passes as he makes his way through the base.

The rest of the team were outside, fighting the Cabal and their goons. His job was to sneak in, access their systems, and find Steve. An empty suit was fighting alongside them, controlled by JARVIS, to add to the believability of it all.

Natasha probably would have an easier time sneaking around the place. It was what she was trained to do. But with the likes of MODOK, it was best if someone who knew their way around technology did this part. Picking their way through the security system would be like picking their way through MODOK's brain; the villain would feel it like an itch. Tony knew how to slip through the backdoors of technology undetected. And if he was detected? He had on hand codes that would divert and distract.

Tony wishes the place could have a stereotypical villain dungeon. Somewhere obvious where they would keep Steve so he could get his partner out of there as soon a possible. But that was not so. There was no evidence that would suggest a dungeon or an underground. The rocky cliffside location probably didn't allow it without a lot of obvious changes to the old architecture.

After what feels like too long, Tony finds a room with a set of computers. He rushes over and gets to work.

It's tedious and fiddly. He had to do this carefully. If the cabal notices, they will grab Steve and run. And who knows how long it would take to find the location they were hiding him again.

As soon as he finds where they are holding Steve, he is on his way.

He finds himself walking into a large meeting room with a long table in the center. It was obviously where the Cabal had been having their meetings. Next to the head chair is a small, silver dog bowl.

Tony's guts twist up nauseously. He doubt's the Skull was one to have a pet. He had a horrid suspicion of just who the bowl was for.

He walks over to the chair, pointedly not looking at the bowl. There is a series of buttons on the right arm. "JARVIS? Do any of these open any secret rooms?" he asks.

JARVIS highlights one of the buttons in the Suit's HUD.

"Thanks, JARVIS," Tony says, hitting the highlighted button. A door to his side opens with a soft hiss.

Tony enters the dark, cold room, turning on the armor's lights.

In one of the far corners is Steve, naked and dirty. His hands were bound in thick black gloves. His ankles were bound to his thighs with an immobilizer bar to force Steve to stay on his knees. Around his pale neck sat a tight collar, attached to a heavy chain leash. A small tag hangs from the collar simply reading 'Dog'. In Steve's mouth was a bit gag with large leather straps that wrapped around the man's head.

All across the man's skin were deep cuts and bruises. And the occasional burn that, if Tony were to guess, was made with a hot iron prod or an electrical taser.

"Steve..." he whispers horsly. Tony rushes forward and wraps the man up in his arms. "I got you. You're safe now." He says. "We're bringing you home,"

He scoops Steve up into his arms and makes his way out of the base. JARVIS lights up a path, taking them away from all the violence and fighting, towards the small forest that grew behind the Cabal's base.

When they were in the cover of the trees, he sets Steve down. He steps out of the armor and begins removing Steve's trappings.

He calls the second armor to Steve, wrapping it around the man's naked body.

"Send a message to the team," he says. "We got him. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
